100 Years
by Listzomania
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Nothing about their relationship was normal, but it was still beautiful. AUish


**_A/N: To be honest, I have no idea where this came from. I just wanted to write some Dixonne. Sorry if any characters are OC, but this is kind of AUish, so hopefully there won't be too many gripes. There is a pathetically written Rated M scene. Again, pathetically written. I do NOT own any of the characters. Enjoy._**

Nothing about their relationship was normal.

_Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star_

Michonne had just moved to some small hick town in the middle of Georgia. Her father's decision, not the families. She had met Andrea, her new neighbor, and they had become fast friends. Both having an interest in law and both with little sisters that annoyed them to no end.

Because of Andrea, she was forced to meet the crew. Shane Walsh, Andrea's beau. Rick Grimes, Shane's best friend and Lori Callies boyfriend. And lastly, she met Daryl Dixon, Rick's best friend and almost brother. She was thankful for the acquaintances but she mostly kept to herself.

They had detention together. He glanced at her every now and then while she sat there twiddling her thumbs while listening to the teacher inform the of their punishment. They had to clean.

"What yew in fer?" He asked while sweeping the gym floor. Trying to be friendly, Andrea was always on his case about not being friendly to people of different color.

"Teacher didn't appreciate my charming personality, you?"

"Took a nap," he admitted while shrugging him shoulders, "ain't neva talkin' bout nothin' worth listenin' to."

Michonne chuckled softly and got back to sweeping. He was something else alright and that Georgia drawl sent a shiver down her spine. But she was unclear what that shiver meant.

They worked in silence for about a half an hour before Daryl decided that he had done enough. He just sat and watched her work. Michonne caught him sitting and smirked at him leaning against the broom.

"So, you just gonna watch me?"

"Yer doin' fine," he said as he leaned his head back trying to get comfortable.

Michonne just scoffed at him, walking over with her broom and jabbing him in the stomach. "Up lazy bones, I would like to get home."

"Why don't we just leave, what they gon do?" He mumbled as he stood up rubbing his stomach.

Michonne looked at him with her eyebrow raised, "You know a way out?"

Daryl just grinned and lead her out.  
They were on the right track to be best friends.

They talked a lot. More than what he was used to. Somehow their conversations stopped being about music and dumb teachers and started being about abusive fathers and home lives. They get close. So close, so fast. Neither one of them can deny the gravitational pull they felt toward each other. They become friends. The best of friends.

_The sun is getting high  
We're moving on..._

Michonne was sitting on the picnic bench away from everyone. Andrea had asked her about all the noise they had heard last night and she just brushed it off. It was nothing. It will always be nothing. She stared blankly ahead.

Daryl wondered over to her. Andrea had explained she wasn't sure what was wrong with her. That she thinks that something wrong at home. That's all he needed to hear. He sat down next to her silently. She looked at him calculating, trying to decipher his reasoning for coming over to her. When she could find none, she looked away.

The bell rang signaling the students to return. Neither of the moved.

"You're gonna miss class," she mumbled.

"Ain't nothin' worth goin to"

She nodded at him scooting a little closer to him. He just opened his arms and pulled her into his chest. She relaxes in his embrace. He's the only one she'll tell her problems too. He strokes her head as she talks. He wants to tell her things will get better. He wants to tell her everything will be fine. But he promised never to lie.

_And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

Merle sees them together once. Warns him that nothing good will come of him befriending her. Warns him that Pa will find out. Daryl shrugs it off, or tries to at least. He knows how his father is. He knows how violent he can be. And her father is no better. But he decides that it's worth it. That she's worth it.

Daryl sneaks to her window, knocking on it softly. It takes a minute, but she appears. He signals for her to come out and waits for her along the tree line. They've met here before. Many times before. She meets him there dressed in her pajamas, hair disheveled, but a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wanna go fer a walk?" He asked quietly, glancing her over.

"I'm out here, ain't I?

He smirked and tugs on her hand. "Let's go sassy mouth." She smiles softly and wraps her hand around his.

They walk in the woods for what seems like hours. The come to a clearing and he gestures her to sit. "Walk over? So soon," she asked jokingly. He just shrugs his shoulders. Her brows furrowed slightly and she tightens her grip on his hand.

"Something wrong?"

He just shakes his head before signing in resignation. "There's somethin' that I wanna do, but I'm not sure yew'd like it."

She just looked at him confused, fear starting to consume her. Maybe he was ending their friendship, Lord knows that they've both had to suffer for it. "Why don't you just do it," she whispered.

"Promise not ta hit me.."

She chuckles, "No promises."

He sat there silently, mulling this over. Michonne was about to ask him if everything was alright. But in that instant his mouth was on hers. When their lips touch a jolt of electricity ran through them. She was shocked at first, but slowly returned the kiss. Their first kiss was gentle and slow but mind-blowing all the same.

Daryl pulled away, looking at her for a sign. But she just sat there with her eyes closed still reeling from the kiss. She opened her eyes slowly after a minute. "Wow.." she whispered. "I wasn't expecting that."

He looks at her sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck; a red tint flooding his cheeks.

She leaned over and placed her lips on his. The kiss more passionate than the first one. He started licking her lower lip asking for access. She smiled into the kiss opening her mouth moaning softly as his tongue darted in and quickly started caressing hers. They began battling for dominance.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. With his arms around her waist he slowly laid her on the ground. Their tongues still in a fierce battle, he began to rub the skin on her exposed stomach. The need of air pulled them apart. He placed his forehead on hers smiling.

"So I guess I don't gotta ask if yew'll be ma girl?"

Michonne just laughed softly and kissed him again.

They kept their relationship under wraps knowing how his family and her father would react to it. But their friends and her mom welcomed the relationship. Her mom welcomed him. And he wondered was this what a real mom is like. She invited him to dinner numerous times when her husband was away. She giggled at their small displays of affection and her siblings kept calling him big brother. He'd never felt this welcomed with anyone but Rick. After a year of this, he knew it was love.

_15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this_

Daryl frowned as Rick and Lori dragged him to some diner. He hated celebrating his birthday and it didn't help that Michonne had to work.

Andrea met them at the door, donning a party hat. He just raised an eyebrow at her. "Yew look ridiculous." She just laughed and pulled one from behind her back placing it on his head.

"Let's go birthday boy," Rick said smiling as he pulled him toward the party room.

It was a small secluded room with balloons and decorations all around. There was loads of food and his eyes twinkled at the presents. He sat at the head of the table while they all ate and goofed off. He laughed at the antics of Shane as he tried to get out of trouble with Andrea due to his mouth.

He felt two slender arms wrap around his neck and the lavender scent flooded his sense. "Happy Birthday, Daryl," she whispered huskily in his ear. He turned to face her and smiled, " Where yew come from?" She giggled and shook her head, "a lady never reveals her secrets."

He smirked, noticing that she was still in her uniform from work. He pulled her into her lap and went back to conversing with the group. Now it really was a happy birthday.

Michonne and Andrea disappeared around for a while and everyone else just tried their hand at distracting Daryl. They began talking about the summer. Maybe going down to Florida. Maybe heading to the Georgia coast. He just shrugged. Anywhere but home was good to him. The girls came back with a cake singing "happy birthday" softly.

Everything faded away and all he could see was Michonne's eyes, glowing in the candle lit and shining with so much love for him. Only him.

He looked away from her as the cake was placed in front of him. She leaned close to him, whispering softly in his ear. "Make a wish." He smiled at her pulling her into a chaste kiss. "Don't need it."

_She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars_

He paced around his room anxiously. Michonne was on her way over for the weekend. His Pa and Merle had left for some trip to northern Georgia which he got out of by faking sick, not like they'd notice if he was there or not. As soon as he heard the truck pull out of the driveway he called her up asking her to come over. She happily obliged making some smart-ass comment about him sounding nervous. Hell yes he was nervous. He'd never done this before. He was sure she'd never done this before. He chewed on his bottom lip thinking of all the things that could go wrong. A tap at his window pulled him from his thoughts.

She sat on his bed looking around his room. "Its so...homey."

"That yer way of sayin' its shit?" He said jokingly, some of the tension leaving him.

"Nah,I'd never say it was shit," she said as she stood poking around through his things, " maybe that it looked that way."

He smirked at her, "just mad yers don't look this good."

She laughed softly walking closer to him. "So while the Dixon family is away, Daryl will play?" She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Somethin' like that."

He pulled a small box out of his pocket, handing it to her. "I know yew don't like jewelry but I got this fer yew."

She smiled softly, "Daryl... you didn't have to."

He just smiled sheepishly, "open it already"

She nodded, opening it and gasping loudly. It was a beautiful, silver, small ring with a woven band with a small diamond in the middle. She bit her lower lip, tears forming in her eyes. She knew what it would take for him to do this. She knew how much he must care about her to do this. She pulled him close and kissed him passionately, hoping to convey all her love and appreciation in the kiss. He kisses her back with equal fervor.

He pulled away panting softly, hoping he got his message across because he knew he would never be able to say it.

She smiled slipping the ring on her finger. "You proposing?"

He chuckled, "Gimme a few years," he fingered the ring kissing her forehead. "Sorry its shit."

"Hey, hey, hey. It's my shit!"

They both laughed loudly smiles plastered on their faces as they looked at each other. Daryl leaned in and kissed her softly, and when she reciprocated they fell into the waves of passion.  
Daryl gently laid her down on the bed his hands slowly pulling up her shirt, caressing her skin. She moaned softly in their kiss, her own hands attempting to pull off his shirt. He bit at her lower lip pushing his pelvis closer to her causing a moan to escape from her.

He broke their kiss and smiled at her. "Yew okay?" She nodded as she pulled her shirt off, exposing her pink bra. His eyes glazed over with lust as he looked at her. He moved to kiss her, his hands moving to her breast kneading them through her bra. She bit back a moan, her own hand moving down undoing his pants. She felt him groan against her collarbone as she slipped her hand under his boxers and began massaging him.

The heat between them became too intense. Clothes were quickly discarded to the floor and she found herself on her back with him laying between her legs. Kissing. Sucking. Nibbling. Licking. His mouth was everywhere on her. She moaned gripping the sheets as he sucked on her breast, massing the other one pinching her nipple gently. She took long deep breaths as he flicked his tongue across her nipple. Her hips bucked against his wanting more. He pulled away from the left breast and moved his kisses higher kissing her passionately.

"Yew sure?" He mumbled in the kiss. She nodded pulling him closer to her. He guided himself slowly in to her, letting out a long exhale as his entered. She moaned painfully wrapping her legs around him. He paused briefly to give her time to adjust. After a few minutes she kissed his neck letting him know she was fine.

He thrust completely inside of her moaning loudly at the warmth that surrounded him. She bit his neck, moaning into it as he continued to thrust deep inside of her, filling her completely. Moans and gasp could be heard as he continued thrust. He switched positions sitting up quickly and pulling her on top. She gripped his shoulders tightly and he pulled her down allowing him to go deeper.

She was moaning and screaming his name in ecstasy as an orgasm rocked her core. She continued to meet his thrust burying her head in his neck to stifle a moan. He groaned loudly, increasing his pace feeling his own barriers slip away. He moans huskily into her shoulder as he gripped her tightly as he released inside of her. Feeling the warmth feel her she groaned into his shoulder biting in gently. Their breathing coming in huffs as they felt their bodies go lax.

She nuzzled his neck smiling. "Wow...,"

"Uh-huh."

She giggled, "Enjoy yourself?"

"Uh-huh"

She laughed loudly at his dazed expression. "Is that all you can say?"

"Uh-huh"

She chuckled snuggling into his arms. He held her tightly kissing her shoulder. They sat like that for a minute before he pulled out of her. She bit back a moan at the sensation and pulled out of his embrace, curling up under his covers. He smirked at her and curled up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist holding her close. She fell asleep almost instantly, mumbling incoherent sentences.

He just kissed her head, "I love yew," he whispered softly drifting off to sleep as well.

Daryl woke up the next morning to find her buried in his chest. He smiled kissing her forehead. He laid there running his fingers down her back when he felt them again. The jagged lines in the middle of her back. The marks left on her from the violent encounters with her father. He pulled her tighter to him, wishing he could've prevented it. He knows he can't. That until they were old enough there was nothing he could do. She stirs in his arms, mumbling his name as she opened her eyes.

"Hey.." she mumbles placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Mornin"

"Uhh, let's stay in bed all day," she giggled snuggling deeper in his chest. He pulled her to eye level and kissed her. "I can arrange that," she squealed as he pulled the covers over them. They lose themselves in the heat of passion once more.

_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise_

Seasons changed, but their love just grew stronger. College was right around the corner, but they wouldn't let that separate them. Every weekend, holiday, and birthday she found herself wrapped in his arms. Their biggest strain was when she had to transfer to Florida to finish. Visits became reduced to just holidays and birthdays. The heart grew fonder.

Three years later, a disease strikes the nation. Panic spread like crazy. Shane gathered their families together to get out of the city. They band together in the woods trying to survive. He worried. Rick was injured. Michonne still out of state.

_Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

Months later Rick finds thanks to Glenn. Months later he finds a friend in a woman named Carol. Their friendship is beautiful. It's strong. It's what he thinks would have been like if his mother wasn't a drunk. It reminds him over another mother he had met no so long ago. Another woman that made him feel this special. He never speaks of those chocolate eyes that haunt his thoughts.

They find a farm. Carl is shot. Carol's daughter is missing. Everything is falling apart.

_And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life_

They're taken in by the fellow survivors. They find Sophia...she's a walker. Everything is hot. So hot. The place is on fire. Fire and walkers everywhere. The lose people. Good people. And they're on the road again.

The find and secure a prison. This could be a stop point. This could be a makeshift home. They can survive here.

Glenn and Maggie go for a run. When they return, Andrea and a hooded woman are with them. Another survivor. Another mouth to feed.

_15 there's still time for you_

Michonne sees Daryl in the distance and fights he urge to run and jump in his arms. She thought is was dumb luck that she stumbled upon Andrea. Even crazier when they ran into the Asian and his woman. But here he was. Right there. Safe.

She breaks away from the welcoming group and heads straight to Daryl. He looks at her perplexed when she stops in front of him.

"Make a wish," she whispers softly.

_22 I feel her too_

"M-M-Michonne..." he mumbles as he pulls down her hood. She smiles at him tears spilling from her eyes. He pulls her into a tight embrace air rushing out of his lungs, finally releasing the breath he had been holding.

_Every day's a new day..._

"Make a wish," she mumbled into his neck squeezing him tightly. He could feel the ring pressing into him. She was real. She was here. And now that she was back in his arms he wasn't gonna let her go again.

"Don't need it."

_15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

**_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! R&R_**


End file.
